Audrey Middleton
Audrey Middleton was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. Audrey is the first transgender HouseGuest to compete in the U.S. version of Big Brother. On the first day, she revealed this to the whole house, and they fully supported her. In the first week, Audrey initially tried to forge a girls alliance with Da'Vonne Rogers and Shelli Poole. That alliance failed, and she and Da'Vonne helped create an early power alliance called The High Rollers. However, she quickly became a target when she began playing the game too hard too quickly and constantly throwing her own allies under the bus. Despite this, she managed to avoid eviction for the next couple of weeks, but her lies soon caught up with her when she got into an argument with the new dominant alliance, which resulted in her getting backdoored. During Week 4, after learning that she was going on the block, Audrey had a huge meltdown. She disappeared into the Diary Room for hours, walked around the house with a blanket over her head, and violated the food and shower restrictions while being a Have-Not. This earned her a penalty vote on eviction night. She placed 14th overall. Biography 'Birthday:'February 8, 1990 Audrey grew up in a small Georgia town. She is very tight with her parents and considers mom and dad among her best friends. She has worked some interesting jobs, including a pizza delivery person and an MMA Ring Girl. She prefers tall, dark and handsome guys with a quick wit. She spent a good part of her life swimming competitively, where she excelled, and she still swims laps every week at the gym. She loves to get dressed up and look fabulous head-to-toe, but she also isn't afraid to get dirty. Camping, kayaking and hiking are some of her favorite activities. Audrey believes that fear is an illusion and she doesn't get intimidated easily. This Big Brother super fan says, "I will not float. I will make bold moves and I will get blood on my hands. Heads will roll!" She compares herself to Dexter Morgan. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *TMZ leaked that Audrey was transgender, which resulted in her being pulled out of press interviews. **It is highly speculated that Audrey planned to not reveal her transgender status but was persuaded by production to tell the HouseGuests, since the audience was now aware of it. However, Julie Chen confirmed on The Talk she was going to tell her fellow houseguests from the start of the game of her status. *While in the house, she commonly talked of her dreams and what they could mean. *Audrey did not attend the Week 4 veto ceremony where she was supposed to be nominated in place of Jason Roy, who was taken down by Vanessa Rousso. *Due to the fact that she was a nominee and a Have-Not during Week 4, she received a penalty vote at the live eviction for not following the Have-Not rules. She is the second HouseGuest to receive a penalty vote for breaking this rule. The first was Jen Johnson in Big Brother 8. *She is featured in the Human Rights Campaign's National Coming Out Day video with her footage taken from the finale. *Austin Matelson and James Huling would later mock her blanketing on either the live feeds or in the aired episodes, which were both praised by Audrey herself. *Her blanketing was so popular a cake pop for the final 3 was based on her blanketing, and it was the most popular costume based on Big Brother for Halloween. *She is currently producing her first online reality show called Sequester. **The second season's winner happened to be Tiffany who is Vanessa Rousso's sister. ***Coincidentally Tiffany is now a houseguest on ''Big Brother 18''. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:14th Place